


Not Enough

by Lostinthenightrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostinthenightrain/pseuds/Lostinthenightrain
Summary: “See, I’ve been known to fall in love,” she sucked in a breath as she looked up. Eyes clouded with unshed tears, she murmured. “But sometimes love just is not enough.”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dirtymudblood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtymudblood/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> "See I've been known to fall in love  
> But sometimes love just is not enough"  
> \- Forgive Me, City & Colour  
>   
> Special thanks to NotAMuggleMiss for beta'ing my work and making what I was trying to say come out more smoothly!

**Not Enough**

Hermione leaned back in the booth at the Leaky Cauldron, letting her hand dangle from the edge of the table. A glass containing Firewhiskey sat a few inches away from the fingertips of her other hand. She watched the moisture drip from it to the table as she listened to the murmur of voices around her. A few voices leaked into her thoughts with their boisterous tones, making her eyes flicker up to search out the sound, but they always went back to the glass before her.

As a body scooted into the booth next to her, her own whiskey-colored eyes, now clouded with emotion and alcohol, glanced up into familiar green gaze. His face screaming out the sympathy with a frown pulling at his lips.

“You’re the cliche of a broken heart on Valentine’s Day, ‘Mione,” he murmured as he reached out to grip her empty hand. One quick squeeze, then he held on. “You can’t keep going on like this. He’s not worth it.”

“I can’t help it,” she whispered as she leaned forward slipping her hand away from his own. With both hands, she grabbed the glass and let the coolness leak into her aching hands. “I thought I found it, after all these years of being alone.”

“Found what?” He leaned forward to listen to her broken whisper above the roar of the pub. Brushing his dark locks out of his eyes, he pushed his glasses up his nose and looked over his shoulder at her.

“Love.” One word with a million different meanings. It was such a cherished thing, yet also a harsh weapon. One that sliced her heart into minced meat.

“He loved you, Hermione. It’s just - He’s dying too.” Harry took a deep breath and reached for her hand again. Intertwining their fingers, he tugged her close and gave her a hug. “‘Mione, you’ll find love. You will fall in love again.”

“See, I’ve been known to fall in love,” she sucked in a breath as she looked up. Her eyes clouded with unshed tears, she murmured. “But sometimes love just is not enough.” 

She burrowed her head into his chest and finally let the tears fall as she let all her emotions race out of her chest. The only thing that kept her upright was the tight hold of her best friend’s arms around her as she wept for a lost love.


End file.
